


Count To 3

by carcinoSinner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Mafiastuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoSinner/pseuds/carcinoSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lose a mission in the Alternia Mafia you lose more then just your life, you lose your love as well. Gamzee x Karkat oneshot HumanStuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count To 3

The blank expressions and the echoing of a drip coming steadily from the bruised lip of a certain member of the elite mafia crew in America, the Alternia Mafia, He was an assassin who had lost a mission and the penalty for this was far worse then had had thought it could be, He coughed up blood his eyes swollen as he tried to blink looking up at his boss Equius Zahhak pleading to be spared until he saw the sight and heard the struggles of his best friend and his lover Gamzee Makara being dragged in and chained up on the opposite side of the wall of the abandon building.

Karkat Vantas had lost. He had lost the mission and he was going to lose his life and the only thing that kept him rooted to this hell hole he dared call earth.  
Gamzee Makara had been taken from him and beaten mercilessly in front of him while all he could do was watch helplessly pulling at the restraints that held his wrists firmly in place as tears fell down his all ready bloody and beaten face, he pleaded for them to let his love go, to let Gamzee go free he bargained and tried anything to get them to change there mind but they would not.  
"Failing is never an option Vantas you know this, and its sad to say but this is your payment for failing." A tall muscular man stepped out in front of him wearing a formal and business attire adorned with a dark bright blue on the trims, he wore a smirk as he took out a blade holding it dangerously close to Karkat's neck, his bright blue eyes hard from the many years of killing on the job, His name was Equius Zahhak and as he stepped away from Karkat he looked down at him.  
Karkats unnaturally white hair was matted with blood a striking red compared to his pale complexion, he groaned a little in pain pulling at the restrains some more proving even more how futile attempt it was as blood dripped down from his wrist, another figure stepped in front of him as he tried again to pull at the restraints that bound him as a good hard kick to his stomach had him lurch forwards coughing up what was a mix of vile and blood.  
"Sorry Karkitty but rules are rules." A purring rolling high female voice filled the cold and abandon warehouse.  
He looked up at her threw swollen eyes glaring at her a little as a new pain blossomed in his chest mumbling to himself about how fucking great it was that his ribs are cracked before he looked up to see blood dripping from the woman's sharp metal claws in horror.  
"Please for fuck's sake Neptea let Gamzee go! Kill me not him!" His voice rang out loudly as he looked towards Gamzee who was chained to a wall bleeding profusely and shuttering like he was barely alive as he looked over at the albino that he had grown to love tears brimming in the Capricorns eyes.  
"No.. Karbro.. Please.. live..." Equius had walked closer to him mere feet away before turning towards Karkat and smiling.  
"If you insist Vantas I shall take you up on that exquisite offer." He walked back retrieving a revolver holding it up as it glistened like a sick and twisted gift.,"You shall take the gun and count to three, then pull the trigger." He looked over at his partner Nepeta as she walked over to Gamzee.  
Karkat looked over towards him as tears brimmed his painfully swollen eyes then in a flash Nepeta had sliced the Capricorns throat , In horror Karkat screamed endlessly tears falling down his bloody face as he watched the crimson life force of the only being he had ever loved flow out of the clean straight cut across his neck as it flowed endlessly like a unceasing cascade of water before his lifeless body slumped over in his restraints dead, blood still dripping down to the all ready blood soaked and stained concrete.  
He was let go his vision black around the edges as he passed out.

\--

3 Days later Karkat was standing in the office of Equius Zahhak once more this time in a red and black suit , face expressionless with a quality of serene, all emotions being dead as the revolver was once again placed in front of him. He knew what he was supposed to do and his will to live had been shattered the day they had killed Gamzee.  
Equius walked behind him placing his hands on Karkat's slim shoulders leaning down to whisper into the cancers ear words to end his life,"Take the gun.. Count to three"  
Karkat lifted the metal gun to his temple the noticing how heavy it now seamed as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes thinking of Gamzee as he counted down.  
"One."  
The warm days spent together when they first admitted there feelings and the love that blossomed between the two before there life had spiraled into a dark and deep hole they never got out of.  
"Two."  
The happy hours spent cuddling on Gamzee's couch watching romcons after a long day of working while having sloppy makes outs in between as a small smile played on his face.  
"Three..."  
The day they finally got married with the hopes of breaking there contract with the mafia and living a happy peaceful life.  
BANG  
His body fell to the floor, his blood a bright crimson against his now lifeless pale white body..  
"Just count to three.."


End file.
